


Day 6- Tied Up

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [6]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Mild Blood, Pre-Canon, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Even when it comes to children, the Assassin's Guild does not tolerate failure.





	Day 6- Tied Up

A little boy sat in a tiny room. It was completely, utterly pitch-black, with a cold concrete floor. The ceiling stood low, too low to stand in. It didn’t matter even if it was, as he was currently stuck on his side, unable to move.

_“We’ll let you out, once you decide to behave.”_

Those had been the final words of the Guild elders, a moment before they slammed the door shut behind him. Venom tried not to shudder at the image of their icy glares boring into him.

With a little whine of effort, he wriggled and tugged in an attempt to sit up. The coarse twine that they used to bind his wrists and ankles together bit into his skin with every movement. It had already rubbed his wrists raw from being tied up, and when he tried again, he felt a sharp sting and the feeling of something wet trickling down his hands.

Venom let himself collapse back onto the floor, sniffling. The elders didn’t like it when he cried, but he’d already been enough of a disappointment, and he knew that they weren’t listening. They never listened. They merely tossed him in the closet and left him there.

He wasn’t used to the rope. It was the first time that they had tied him up. At least when they locked him up, he was able to wipe away his tears and curl up to comfort himself. The more Venom moved, the more the bindings hurt him. All he could do was wriggle on the ground uselessly.

It was impossible to tell how much time was passing as he lay in the dark room. It could only be measured in the feeling of his heart beating in his wrists and ankles, and the slowly-growing feeling of his empty stomach growling for food. They were supposed to have been fed after their lessons as the reward, but his failure meant that he would have to wait at least a few more hours.

He could feel it growling again. Were the other children having sandwiches today? Ham? Muffins? Venom could practically taste it as he fruitlessly licked his lips. Muffins were his absolute favorite. Sweet, soft, the way the crumbs came off in his hands and the fruit squished in his mouth…

He hadn’t tried to fail this time. He really hadn’t. But how could they expect him to kill a bunny? It hadn’t done anything wrong! He could understand wanting to hurt someone if they did something bad, but the bunny had just been minding its own business!

But that was how it always was, wasn’t it? He didn’t understand how the Guild thought. How anyone could be so cruel and hateful. How could anyone hate someone enough to want to kill them?

The same people who would lock him in a dark closet, tied up and hungry.

Venom tugged on the ropes again. He could swear that he felt that they were looser. A little flutter of hope rose in his chest. He yanked and pulled, trying to ignore the stinging pains lancing up and down his arms and legs.

Though the blood slicked the ropes, they stayed firmly in place. That little spark of hope crashed and thudded in the bottom of his chest, withering and dying as his stomach continued to growl for food.

The boy felt hot tears falling down his cheeks, body aching as he lay alone in the dark.


End file.
